


【双队长】晚安总理

by Crane1621



Category: FCB, Football RPF, 双队长 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crane1621/pseuds/Crane1621
Summary: 巴斯蒂对他的丈夫不满意，所谓嫁猪随猪嫁鼠随鼠，就这么凑合着过吧。菲利普这么安慰他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，想起来就更

午夜12点， 一辆救护车驶入了总理官邸。

巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格的心情糟透了，整件事情都糟透了。他一边暗自咒骂着，一边小心翼翼地把整个国家的支柱，他的丈夫，总理菲利普拉姆先生放在担架上，跟着成群结队的医护人员急匆匆地跳上了救护车。

总理先生的情况看起来很不好。平时那是个多精神的人啊，此刻却一脸苍白地躺在担架上，漂亮的蓝眼睛无力地阖着，沉重的睫毛像是霜降之时蝶类再难挥动的羽翼。他似是极不安稳的偏了偏脑袋，发出了一声细微的呻吟，额头上还在冒血的伤口显得格外狰狞。

巴斯蒂坐在一旁，紧紧抓着对方冰凉的，毫无知觉的手。他才不在乎明天的媒体会怎么写，家暴，冷战，随便他们怎么编排好了。总理的爱人才不是那么容易失去理智的人。巴斯蒂安这样宽慰着自己，眼泪却止不住地流淌下来。上帝啊。他默默在胸口画了个十字，然后俯下身，摩挲着菲利普脑袋上柔软的浅咖色发丝，轻轻亲吻着对方的额头，求你好起来菲利普。他在心里暗暗祈祷着。只要你好起来，哪怕真的要分手，我也……愿意。

这件事情其实很简单。

巴斯蒂安从来都以自己的另一半为荣。日理万机的，杀伐果决的总理大人，光是看着菲利普工作时的样子，那种气象万千的精英气质，举手投足间的极端自信，足够让巴斯蒂安在空荡荡的双人床上高潮一百次、

可是……光高潮……不是个事儿啊。

巴斯蒂安深感生活的孤独。不是说菲利普不爱他或者他不爱菲利普，问题的关键在于他那位总理爱人似乎爱国家甚于爱他。这让巴斯蒂安感到困惑，甚至惶恐，要知道，这位黑社会的老大可是为了自己爱人的良好形象才选择做一位温良贤淑的家庭煮夫！菲利普终日扑在办公桌上的行为简直就是一种变相的背叛，想想菲利普宁愿为了剪不断理还乱的国际关系扑在办公桌上熬通宵，也不愿意争分夺秒地回到床上和自己打一炮，巴斯蒂安的心火就突突突地往外冒，怎么也压不下去，时间久了连嘴唇上也撩起了一圈水泡，结果他男人就连亲吻都不愿意了——

这样的日子，太痛苦了。

所以，巴斯蒂安才会在大选到来之际，一脸严肃地向爱人提出了这个建议：“菲利普，我想，你是不是应该考虑一下，退出这次的选举？”

“你在瞎说什么呢。”菲利普连头都没抬，眼睛死死盯着摊开在办公桌上的政府工作报告。“巴斯蒂，你最好去取了昨天送去干洗的西装。我们今天下午要去福利院，会有很多媒体，啊还有你的片片报，他们可喜欢你的形象了。”

巴斯蒂安的鼻子都要气歪了。

什么片片报，片片报是个什么鬼。慈善晚宴上归来，巴斯蒂安愤愤地拆下了脖子上繁琐的领结。菲利普端着高脚杯，像一只翩翩的小精灵一样，在一片觥筹交错中游刃有余的样子着实让他心痒，可是这个勾起火来的家伙只是草草给了他一个亲吻就满怀热情地扑向了办公桌！这还有没有天理了！

身为黑社会的大boss，巴斯蒂安自然可以指使手下的小喽啰们，毁掉菲利普的选举，可是心软如豆腐的boss又怎么忍心让自己的男人输掉选举灰心丧气呢？想要用行为感化菲利普的巴斯蒂使尽了浑身解数，床头柜上摆满了诸如《男人心海底针》，《如何掌握男人胃》，《爱情鉴定宝典》这些少女心爆棚的书籍，他甚至还用毁掉厨房的代价给菲利普奉上了一碗海鲜浓汤！

皱着眉头勉强尝了一口的菲利普表示你还我的厨房。

矛盾就这么爆发了。

争吵是一件很耗费心力的事情，日理万机的总理大人也只是疲惫地挥挥手臂，打电话让自己那高大的小秘书曼努赶紧过来收拾残局。他转过身，表情很淡漠，眼神一刻也未在巴斯蒂安身上停留。巴斯蒂安赶紧拉住他的胳膊，脸上不多见地带上了可怜兮兮的乞求，

“菲利……你能不能…… **就为了我** ？”

菲利普的表情很疲惫。“巴斯蒂，我们都不是小孩子了。”他冷淡地把手从巴斯蒂安怀里抽出来，“不行我们就分开吧，可能这样对彼此都好。”

说完，他整整领带，头也没回地向官邸大门走去。曼努站在门口把文件递给他，菲利普歪着头微微思考的样子像是一颗溶解了醋酸的水珠落在巴斯蒂安的视网膜上，那股酸胀感成功地调动了委屈的情绪，巴斯蒂安捧着脸，他那颗少女心快被咸咸的泪水泡成腌猪心了。

巴斯蒂安坐在餐桌前，百无聊赖地扒拉着他的晚餐。电视上的菲利普看起来还是一副神采奕奕的样子，他参加了足联举办的世界杯体育彩票的启动仪式，在镁光灯下微笑的样子像是一颗明亮的小太阳。强大，可靠，所向披靡——所以菲利普的支持度才会如此居高不下，巴斯蒂安无比郁闷地摸过遥控器，他现在想要一个没有菲利普的真空世界，一个能让他好好休息，好好整理思绪的私人空间。

“我找到了原因，我们如此相似的头发，相似的手指……”

巴斯蒂安是个有一颗柔软的少女猪心的黑社会boss。

最近因为菲利普的忽视，为了打发寂寞无聊的时光，巴斯蒂安找到了一部超级超级长的亚洲电视剧，其引人入胜的剧情当场就抓住了他那颗猪心。就像现在，虽然遭遇了分手危机，可怜的巴斯蒂安还是准点坐在电视机前，不离不弃地关注着得了绝症的女主角要怎么面对命运的捉弄。客厅里传来一阵声响，应该是出席完活动的菲利普回来了。可是他现在不想理他。巴斯蒂安抽抽鼻子，重新把注意力转回到电视剧上，让邪恶的小菲利也体会一下被无视的感觉吧！

“现在我知道了……我是你的哥哥，我们是同父异母的兄妹……”

呜！太伤感了，太可怜了，巴斯蒂安那颗猪心简直要搅成一团了，恨不得跟着绝望的女主角一起大哭一场。正当他准备释放自己委屈情绪的时刻，隔壁传来咚的一声，还有玻璃碎裂的声音，格外清脆。

“菲利？”巴斯蒂安带着哭腔，不放心地问了一声。没有任何应答，这样巴斯蒂安有点心慌。他赶紧从床上爬起来，推开书房的门，眼前的情景差点让他晕过去。

空气里飘着一股淡淡的酒味，电视机里是女主角撕心裂肺的哭喊。菲利普倒在地上，脑袋撞在一旁的玻璃柜上，苍白的脸色让额头上汩汩流淌的血液显得格外狰狞可怖。巴斯蒂安赶紧扑过去把他揽在怀里，右手按住那道伤口，鲜血顺着手指滴在地板上，带着奇异的热度。

 

“听说是看电视剧的时候晕倒的啊……”

“什么电视剧？就是那个 **妈妈死了爸爸走了哥哥爱上妹妹结果妹妹得了绝症** 的肥皂剧？卧槽啊人家找到了妹妹菲利普晕什么啊？他不应该感动的哭出来嘛！”

“托马斯你小声一点这里是医院！你这个新闻官不应该去应付记者吗！”

“等等啊你莫驴我！我只是好奇菲利普为什么在妹妹和哥哥相认却不能相爱的关键时刻晕倒！难道菲利普和巴斯蒂是同父异母的兄弟所以他触景伤情？曼努你别打我！不知道原因我去开什么发布会！”

“你还能在记者会上说什么哥哥妹妹的故事吗？这时候都看世界杯呢谁有时间跟你哥哥妹妹！”

“曼努你别拦着我让我进去看看FIPPO！@#￥^……”

苍天在上，新闻官的大嗓门快把屋顶穿透了。

 

巴斯蒂安紧紧握着菲利普的手。医生说没有大碍，大概就是累的，巴斯蒂安还是觉得很内疚，他已经有多久没有看过这样安然睡着的菲利普了呢？卸下了一身的锐气和强势，菲利普看起来就像个可以留了胡子的高中男孩。连睡梦中都要抽出精力操心没完没了的公务吗？巴斯蒂安叹了口气，轻轻抚平对方紧锁的眉头，又把输氧管调整了下位置，自己把脑袋凑到菲利普的枕边，听着对方那让人安心的呼吸声，慢慢地也一同睡了过去。

第二天早上，巴斯蒂安是被一阵骚乱吵醒的。

身边来来回回全是穿着白大褂，手里拿着冷冰冰的器械的医生。吓得巴斯蒂安浑身一激灵。他蹭地一下坐起身来，看到本来应该开发布会的新闻官冲着自己咧着大嘴笑，曼努眼睛里泪汪汪的，巴斯蒂安的心里一阵忐忑，赶紧回头看了看——

菲利普躺在床上，一脸生无可恋地任由医生们摆弄。除了精神有点不济，并没有什么可怕的症状。

巴斯蒂安的一颗猪心当场就掉回了肚子里。

倒是菲利普一看见他，眼睛瞬间亮晶晶。他张张嘴巴，却发现自己的声音太小，索性动动手指，示意巴斯蒂安靠过来。巴斯蒂安把脑袋贴到菲利普的嘴唇旁边，听到了一个特别微弱但是特别急迫的声音：

“……钱包。”

哈？

巴斯蒂安一头雾水地取过菲利普的大衣，从口袋里掏出钱包递给他，菲利普打开钱包，瞬间热泪盈眶。

巴斯蒂安不太懂，可是当他把脑袋凑过去，看到钱包里夹着两人的合照，再看看菲利普眼睛里亮闪闪的泪花，瞬间感觉好窝心，原来对方在这样的生死关头也挂念着自己，原来自己在对方的心里也是这样重要……这么想着，巴斯蒂安缓缓凑过去，轻轻拢着菲利普，菲利普的脑袋顺势枕在他胸口，两个人一起靠在床上，看着那张小小的合照，周围的空气里漂浮着温馨的粉红泡泡。

“在这样的生死关头，总理的内心最记挂的还是亲人！多么令人感动啊！”

 

等等。

你以为总理大人为什么就这么随随便便的晕倒了啊。

自从上任做总理，菲利普深感睡得比狗晚，起的比鸡早是一件多么折磨人的事情，更别提他身边还有一个精力充沛每天都恨不得来上一百次的披着温良贤淑的家庭煮夫皮的黑社会大佬。

菲利普觉得心好累。

可是他又很享受作为总理所付出的一切。这让他感觉自己的生命充实而完整，能为社会留下些有用的东西，他很高兴。

可是巴斯蒂安看起来不高兴。

菲利普缓缓往后倒，让柔软的沙发接纳了自己疲惫的身体。该如何是好呢？作为政客的自己和作为无利不起早的黑社会头头巴斯蒂，从一开始就是相互利用的关系，走到今天，巴斯蒂安愿意为他牺牲，收敛自己的戾气乖乖做一个家庭煮夫，菲利普自然也愿意投桃报李对某人的某合法社团干的某些合法勾当睁一只眼闭一只眼。可是这种互利互惠的共生关系显然出现了危机，巴斯蒂安开始时不时地提出要他退出大选……

开什么玩笑，一个人最多只能干两届，连任成功的几率是60%，傻子才要放弃。

菲利普那颗高速运转的脑瓜被数字报表和官方辞令充斥的满满当当，根本没有注意到巴斯蒂安和平时有什么不同。对着报废了一个厨房的巴斯蒂，菲利普只觉得心好累，所以他也只是草草打发了曼努来收拾，至于为什么说出了“分开就好”这样的话……

纯粹是气的。

这点情绪一直带到了世界杯体彩的启动仪式上。菲利普换上了一副得体的表情，内心却在盘算做点什么哄哄家里那只少女心泛滥的猪。启动仪式要求在座来宾都写一个号码留念，菲利普微笑着接过礼仪手中的签字笔，歪着脑袋想了想，低头写下了一串数字：

**060709**

巴斯蒂安应该知道这是什么意思吧。菲利普得意洋洋地把签字笔放回托盘，应酬中还多喝了两杯。等他回到官邸，却看到巴斯蒂安两眼泪汪汪地盯着电视机看一个婆婆妈妈的肥皂剧，气的肺都要炸了。

菲利普不是拖泥带水的性格，当即也赌气走进书房，打开电视像平时一样收看当晚的政治评论节目。今晚的政论节目开始之前有一个特别的插曲，是白天体彩的开奖。对数字格外敏感的菲利普愣了一愣，然后走到柜子旁边给自己倒了一杯水。

主持人的声音格外夸张，“让我们来看看第一个数字！啊！是0！”

“下一个……哦！是6！朋友们！是6！”

菲利普的手腕不着痕迹地抖了一抖。

“第三个……哦！还是0！”

“第四个……让我们来看……啊！是7！是7！”

菲利普的眼睛都绿了。

“好！让我们来揭开第五个数字！啊还是0！今天是怎么了还是0！”

菲利普把水杯放下，手不自觉地我成了拳头，嘴巴跟着念念有词，9999999……

“最后一个数字！…… **9！是9！是9！！！** ”

现场爆发了一阵欢呼。

菲利普的内心也爆开了一团又一团可爱的彩色蘑菇云。太爽了，真是太爽了……100亿啊！！！这辈子都没见过这么多钱啊！！！这辈子下辈子下下辈子都饿不死了啊！！！啊！！！

然后他就什么不知道了。

 

再一次清醒过来，是在医院里啦。巴斯蒂安那个家伙抓着他的手，趴在旁边睡得特别死，怎么推也推不醒。好不容易检查结束了，总理先生急不可耐地指使自己男人去把钱包拿来。

不看一眼不放心啊。

见到那一串可爱的，夹在两人合照旁边的小小数字，卧病在床的总理先生流下了喜悦的泪水。

 


	2. Chapter 2

……

……

……

哦那可是100亿！100亿啊！！！！

躺在病床上的总理大人心情美得简直要飞起来。

可是按照医嘱，菲利普需要在医院里静养三天。

尽管这位小个子的钢铁人挣扎着要出院。

“我没病！我才没病！我说了我是喝高了！喝高了！！！”

“头儿，你就别逞强了。”大嘴巴的新闻官坐在总理先生的病床前削苹果，最后把一个完美的果核递到了总理手上。“我们都知道你千杯不倒，上上次你喝高的时候还是你结婚那次呐！”

“那上次呢？”菲利普不耐烦地翻了个白眼，顺手把果核精准地投进了垃圾桶。“托马斯，我真的还好，不出意外你今天晚上就可以召开新闻发布会说我出院了。”

“啊我想起来了！”坐在一旁捧着一罐N的小秘书兴奋地抬起头，“总理！我知道我知道！你上次喝高的时候是巴斯蒂安结婚的时候！”

……

这是个漫长的故事。

关于托马斯和曼努口中的上次和上上次婚礼确实是千真万确有据可循的。

让我们把时间线拉回七年前。

那时候的总理先生还是能源大臣呐。

“托马斯！我让你准备的材料呢？！”

“哦你说意大利？好啊好啊我从中东回来就去佛罗伦萨哦我亲爱的马里奥虽然不知道你什么时候从军舰上晃悠下来我还是很高兴啊你等一等我们头儿来了对对对菲利普又来催我干活儿了……啊啊FIPPO？你要啥？”大嘴巴的部门主管用手捂着话筒，遥遥地冲菲利普回应了一声儿，“头儿，所有的材料就那两页纸！再要也没有啦！……喂亲爱的马里奥你还在不哦我就知道你还在那么明天去哪儿？……”

能源大臣表示心很累。

事情是这样的，能源部门打算投标位于中东某地带（我不敢乱说_(:зゝ∠)_）的一处油田。在这个项目上世界各国皆有政府或商社前来竞标。作为能源部门的决策者，菲利普对这块潜在的富饶地带自然是势在必得——

可是托马斯，你就不能多搞点情报吗？！难道我们抓瞎去投标啊？！

托马斯表示很无辜。“头儿，你也知道，现在都口风这么紧，我去哪里知道人家的投标价格嘛！再说了我们海上的潮汐储能工程还在建设中我们也拨不出这么多经费啊……”

“行了行了就拜托你一件事儿，拜托你和戈麦斯中将讲话的时候小声点……每天都有单身狗接线员投诉你俩的秀恩爱行为！”菲利普一听托马斯开扯就头大。他有些气急败坏地仰倒在转椅上，手里捏着那两张薄薄的名单，目光灼热的几乎要把白纸穿出个洞。

“克林斯曼先生……上次找过他了啊他说也没有办法……”

“勒夫先生……他也只能拜托克林斯曼先生了吧……”

“比埃尔霍夫先生……哦他只有钱了……”

“托马斯！名单上的人我都研究了三遍了！有个卵用！一点合适的情报都没有！我们拿什么去竞标啊！！！！”能源大臣抓起办公桌上的电话，强势插进了他下属的秀恩爱专线。“戈麦斯中将，您闭嘴。托马斯，在你下周去中东之前必须给我找出个靠谱的人来！不行的话我就把你卖了去竞标！！！”

“头儿头儿你别急，我太轻啦，您卖我不如把您的司机给卖啦！曼努刚从前线回来身上的肉可结实啦！哦马里奥你别误会，我就是跟曼努中午一起去食堂抢饭吃，曼努身板壮每次都能抢到最抢手的烤猪腿，哎我跟你说可好吃了下次我们去试试……哦菲利菲利我错了你不要捏电话线啊这个噪声要把我的耳朵穿出洞来啦！”大嘴巴的部门主管和年轻有为的海军中将的耳朵几乎是同一时间被一阵噼里啪啦的电流袭击了。能源大臣面无表情地放下了可怜的电话线，“托马斯，一个方案。我只要一个方案，确保我能拿到萨鲁贝斯特油田。”

“好好好，我投降我投降。”托马斯无奈地举起了一张面巾纸，可怜兮兮地冲着大门洞开的大臣办公室挥了挥。“头儿，名单上还有一个名字你没有看呀，就是那个，那个慕尼黑黑帮的坐馆，叫什么来着……施魏因斯泰格，对就是他，据说这个人和中东王室有点什么关系，应该能挖到好料！”

“这怎么可能。”菲利普想也没有想就回绝了这份提案。“你是要我跟黑帮勾结吗？你不是不知道他们的公司正在竞标咱们新建的核电站吧，我要是去寻求他的帮助，这不是羊往虎口里钻吗！”

“菲利普，你不是羊，你是兔子。”戈麦斯中将忍了好久，终于忍不住啦。“您的体格才没有那么大呢，指定战略的话您的代号用兔子更合适。”

……

“你等着托马斯这个月没有周末也没有奖金了……”

“嗷——————”

“等等等等。”菲利普不得不把听筒扔的几米远，可是无济于事，托马斯的哭腔能穿破整栋楼。但是戈麦斯冷静的声音仍然像潺潺的流水一样清晰可闻，“大臣，说真的我和这位黑帮坐馆有过几杯酒的交情，我觉得您可以试试，他是个很君子的人。”

“您不用太担心的，虽然核电站在巴斯蒂安的眼里是块儿香喷喷的大肥肉，可是在这种问题上我保证他绝不会大节有亏，最多就是占占您的便宜。”

“哼。”菲利普无奈地趴倒在桌子上。“那我去试试？”他不报任何希望地冲话筒嘟囔了一句，然而听筒那端的另外两方早已再次进入了关于吃什么和怎么吃的热烈讨论，菲利普的肯定式问句就像一颗没入水中连个波纹都没有的小石头。

然而，当能源大臣自以为万无一失地站在黑帮坐馆面前时，他才真正明白了什么叫“最多占占您的便宜”。

“哇哦。”两条腿吊儿郎当地搭在桌子上，衬衫扣子总来都不会好好扣的黑帮坐馆一看到走进门来的小个子大臣，顿时直起身子，夸张地吹了声口哨。

“我真没想到，您比政府官网上公布的照片看起来年轻多啦。”某个没正形的家伙冲着来人挤挤眼睛。

“我也没想到，您比媒体上描写的看起来随意多啦。”能源大臣面无表情地整了整领结，抽在摆在黑色办公桌前的皮椅，端端正正坐了下去，不着痕迹地把桌角的烟灰弹开，这个小动作让巴斯蒂安暗地里发笑，真是个可爱又别扭的人啊。

“那么，您今天来找我是为了什么呢？”巴斯蒂安的表情很玩味，他饶有兴趣地把香烟摁灭，身体微微向前倾了倾，“我猜不是因为核电站？据我所知核电站可没打算交给我们来做。”

“的确如此。”菲利普抬起眼睛，那双绿眼睛里的戏谑让他有些恼火。“我想您也知道，最近能源部门在做萨鲁贝斯特油田的竞标方案。我听说您和中东那边有点关系……”

“哦亲爱的菲利普。”巴斯蒂安慢条斯理地截住了他的话，“您不带一点好处的来，就想从我这里知道关于油气田的情况？虽然这对我来说没什么用处，也只是小事一桩，可是您也知道，我们商社人无利不起早，看不到您的诚意，忙我可没办法帮啊。”

去你的商社人。菲利普在心里默默翻了个白眼。有提着棍子危害社会治安的商社人吗？鬼知道你们要用核电站的工程暗地里干什么啊！然而眼前的形式却着实让他为难，油气田的项目不能丢，核电站的工程又不能随随便便交到这个吊儿郎当的家伙手上……他有些沮丧地发现，巴斯蒂安在这场谈判占了上风。

这让战无不胜的能源大臣有些恼羞成怒。

“亲爱的巴斯蒂。”大臣的双手交握撑在桌面上，蓝眼睛里的光芒让黑帮坐馆没由来地心神一晃。“我不知道你们为什么对核电站这么执着……我来找你也只是想要一个数字而已。公平起见，我也可以给你一个数字，我们各取所需。”

“您这话说的真轻巧。”巴斯蒂安收起了戏谑的表情，正襟危坐地盯着对面的大臣，“不过既然是您亲自上门，我可以考虑一下帮助您，当然，我可没有把握拿到那个数字，不过，作为回报，您的数字……”

“在我的权限内，可以。”菲利普几乎是咬牙切齿地吐出了这么一个简单的句子。污点啊，人生的污点。他有些悲哀的想着，从政以来第一次被一个人这么肆无忌惮地要挟，偏偏自己还拿他没辙——人在屋檐下，哪能不低头啊。

“那我们可就达成一致啦。”几乎是一秒钟，巴斯蒂安又恢复了原先那一脸烂笑，热情洋溢地抓住了菲利普的手，“见您一面可真不容易，愿我们合作愉快！”

根本不可能愉快的好吗……菲利普无奈地跟着他晃了晃手，拎起公文包就准备离开，却被身高占了优势的坐馆一把扯住，不得不皱着眉头转过身来，“……还有事儿？”

那当然。巴斯蒂安的笑容怎么看怎么阴险。“大臣，务必拜托您，周六的时候来出席我的一场宴会。在那里您会得到想要的东西。当然，我的东西，您也务必要给我准备好。”

菲利普挑挑眉毛。“感谢您的邀约。”他不着痕迹把胳膊从对方手里抽出来，“我一定准时到。”

目送菲利普出门，巴斯蒂安愉快地眨了眨眼睛。

“wow……Tony Stark,他真是可爱。”

周六的清晨，菲利普是被一阵汽车的喇叭声吵醒的。

他打着呵欠打开窗子，接着被眼前的阵仗吓得牙刷都拿不住了。几部亮闪闪的加长林肯排着队停在自家门口，几个西装革履的黑社会从车上蹦下来，把几个大箱子落在宅院门口，又跳上车浩浩荡荡地扬长而去，一头雾水的菲利普举着自己的电动牙刷，好一会儿才反应过来不出意外那堆东西应该是给自己的。

“大臣，这是为您准备的礼服，拜托您了，千万别穿老头衫来。您的巴斯蒂。”

穿着老头衫的菲利普气的差点把纸条撕了。

“大臣，您确定吗，这不好吧，他们不让我进，您会不会有危险啊，要不我从后门进吧，大臣您千万小心啊，我觉得那个大佬的眼神都不对劲儿啊……”

菲利普有些不自在地松了松领结，他那高大的司机今天的话唠程度真是跟某部长有一拼了。

“曼努，你放心吧，这只是一个契机，我是去找东西的，找到了我想要的我就会出来，你不用太担心，到时间来接我就可以了。”能源大臣努力安抚自己那有些焦虑的司机，“放心吧，我这里也有很重要的东西，不会有人对我怎么样的。”

我是担心您被人占便宜啊……小司机默默地把没说出口的话咽了下去。

“哦！您终于来了！”巴斯蒂安早就等在门口了，一见到菲利普就是一个热情满溢的拥抱，“其他客人都到齐啦，来来来我们快走吧！”

菲利普一脸狐疑地盯着巴斯蒂安身上那件和自己款式相同的西服，“我觉得有点不对劲儿……你这是在干啥？”

巴斯蒂安笑嘻嘻地一把揽住了他，“放轻松啊放轻松！就是个小聚会！您看到了吗？那边那个风度翩翩的家伙，他就是这次项目的负责人，知道不少情报，我就帮您到这儿啦！”黑帮坐馆贴心地拍拍能源大臣的胸口，从后面看还真像是一对儿关系密切的好友，“大臣，我帮您牵了头，谢礼……”

菲利普有点僵硬地环视四周。金灿灿的大厅里，一个夸张的吊灯挂在高高的穹顶，夺目的璀璨中依稀还能映出微小的人影。四周围的宾客看到能源大臣的身影，先是吃惊地张大嘴巴，接着又若有所思略带尴尬地冲他遥遥颔首。能源大臣被这样的目光盯得浑身不自在，他扭过头，面无表情地盯着这个无耻的黑道坐馆看，“你故意的吧，请来的都是一起参加核电站竞标的商社负责人，以为他们看到我们的亲密关系就会知难而退了……是吗？”巴斯蒂安搭在他肩头的爪子被恶狠狠地提了起来，“你够可以的啊！”

“承蒙夸奖。”巴斯蒂安笑的眼睛直眯成了一道缝。“嗨，我这不也是想找个由头帮您把中东的大臣邀过来嘛，我可是信守了自己的约定啊。不过，能不能要到您想要的东西，可就看您自己的本事啦。”说罢，风度翩翩的黑到坐馆悠闲地靠在吧台上，伸手从服务生的盘子里捞起一杯酒，一脸作壁上观的熊样儿。

菲利普眯起眼睛，他有点近视，那位素未谋面的从中东来的负责人站在一团金色的灯光下面，远远地看不清五官，只能从轮廓判定是一个颇为豪爽大度的人。这确然是千载难逢的好机会，多少人想从他口中得到报价的消息，却一无所获。该怎么从这位难缠的负责人手里得到情报呢……

一个奇妙的主意突然闯进了菲利普的脑袋。靠在一边的巴斯蒂安被他突然亮起来的眼神吓的一激灵。能源大臣那热辣辣的几乎狼化的眼神确实很有威慑力。菲利普扭过头，从上到下把巴斯蒂安细细打量了一遍，巴斯蒂安被他盯得头皮发麻，一边往后退，一边扭头找退路想要伺机逃跑，“啊，我突然想起来还有一个重要的客人……”

想跑？没门！菲利普一仰头干了那杯威士忌，顿时感觉一股热气直冲天灵。他伸手松松领带，拖着巴斯蒂安就往里走，“亲爱的巴斯蒂，我现在才发现接受了你送的礼服真是一件正确的事情。现在我可就靠您啦。”巴斯蒂安被他一脸志在必得的笑容吓的话都说不利索了，“……有……有话……有话好好说……你，你就是绑架了我皮萨罗先生也不会把消息告诉你的……你想开，想开一点……啊！”

菲利普丢开他的胳膊，风度翩翩向皮萨罗递上一张名片，“您好，尊敬的先生。”他的声音带着一点点令人愉悦的南方口音，“我是能源部门的负责人，很高兴在这里遇见您。”

皮萨罗一脸狐疑地收下了名片，“我记得巴斯蒂安说这就是一个朋友间的聚会，所以我不会谈论任何跟工作相关的……”

“的确如此。”菲利普笑眯眯地把状况外的巴斯蒂安拽到身前，“欢迎您来参加我们的婚礼。”

巴斯蒂安配合地干笑着点头，是啊……婚，婚礼？！

哦我的奥创啊。

吓得他差点把手里的高脚杯给扔了。

菲利普倒是表现的格外镇定，笑意盈盈地靠在巴斯蒂安身边，顺便悄悄把小指上的尾戒取了下来。“从各种意义上来说都应该邀请您的啊，巴斯蒂安说各种生意都承蒙您照顾……以后说不定我们也会有更多的机会合作。”他得体地从一旁取过两杯香槟，一杯递给了恍然大悟的皮萨罗先生，“为未来举杯。”

皮萨罗先生一脸了然的跟他碰了杯。巴斯蒂安犹疑了一下，最后在菲利普几乎是杀人的严厉目光的敦促下哆嗦着举起酒杯往里凑。“哈哈哈巴斯蒂！”皮萨罗先生豪爽地拍拍巴斯蒂安的后背，差点把他那躲在嗓子眼的心脏给拍出来，“你这才刚结婚啊！怎么就这么畏手畏脚的！拉姆先生真是把你吃的死死的！”

可不是么。巴斯蒂安一边抹着冷汗，一边看着这两个领域相同的家伙他乡遇故知般侃侃而谈。乖乖，都说一本正经的人抽起来最吓人，果然自己一开始占便宜的行为迅速地招来了报应。巴斯蒂安赶紧端了一杯酒喝下去压压惊。

“说起来你们是怎么认识的啊？”皮萨罗先生是个相当八卦的人，眼睛里的五彩射线都快闪过门厅那盏大的吓死人的吊灯了，“黑道坐馆和政府高官……哇哦，真是让人吃惊！”

“说来也是奇妙。”菲利普淡定地呷了一口酒，蓝眼睛满是戏谑地瞥了巴斯蒂安一瞬，“当时他为了竞标核电站跑来吃我豆腐，然后我们就在一起了。”

天地良心啊天地良心！巴斯蒂安简直要哭给他看。到底是谁自己送上门来求调戏的啊！本来以为是一只温润好欺负的白兔，谁想到是一只分分钟咬死你的霸王兔啊！！！

“哦！所以就被你反过来拿下来！真有你的兄弟！”皮萨罗先生的眼睛弯了起来，看得出，他很喜欢菲利普。“既然如此，我不送您一份新婚礼物反而过意不去啦。”年纪略长的负责人狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“我记得，你们之前在竞标萨贝鲁斯坦油田……”

歌舞声毕，杯盘狼藉。能源大臣早就醉的不清醒了，迷迷糊糊靠在沙发上揉眼睛，“唔……不行不行再来一局……”

巴斯蒂安坐在沙发的另一端忧伤地抽烟。今天这什么日子啊，真是，好不容易有了拿下核电站的机会，结果自己被逼婚。逼婚就算了，一群家伙兴致盎然地打起了巴伐利亚扑克，一直处于受了惊状态的巴斯蒂安差点把裤子都输没啦！最令人气愤的是，皮萨罗先生和菲利普结下了深厚的桥牌友谊，以后再也不用他牵线搭桥啦！有没有天理！有没有天理！

不过……巴斯蒂安坐直身子，仔细打量半睡半醒的能源大臣。嘿，他真是不赖，特别是一本正经自信满满地胡说八道的样子，真XX的让人心痒。醉意朦胧的蓝眼睛半开半阖，颇有些挑逗的意味。当然很久很久以后菲利普坚称那是自己困的不行了——

对着精虫上脑百感交集的黑道坐馆有个卵用啊。

反正你都说我们结婚了，我干嘛不行使我的权力。血管里的酒精和可卡因在那一瞬间好像都涌到了脑子里，灼热又急切。巴斯蒂安摇摇晃晃地摸到菲利普身边，用最后一点残存的意识晃晃那个几乎不省人事的醉鬼，“喂，你说的啊，我们今天新婚。”

菲利普皱着眉头，一只手坚定地撑着他的下巴，“我说的吗？好像是我说的……”

那就不管了。

巴斯蒂安一手扶着能源大臣的脑袋，另一只手哆哆嗦嗦去解对方的扣子，可怎么也接不利索。菲利普被他的磨蹭劲儿搞得很不满意，嗤啦一声就扒掉了对方的衬衫。巴斯蒂安又委屈又心疼，手底下的动作更是急迫而不客气。等两个人终于坦诚相对吻得如火如荼时，菲利普突然挣扎着离开他的怀抱，巴斯蒂安不乐意了，一把紧紧扣住他，“你想跑？”

“不是。”菲利普的嗓子眼都要急的着火了，“隐形，快让我摘了隐形！”

大臣与坐馆都不是第一次做这种事儿，业务不能说娴熟那也是毫不生疏。在充斥着酒精和烟草气息的空间里，肉体相亲的那一刹那，皆是满头烟霞烈火，爆炸般决堤的快感潮水般去又复返，循环往复，直至最后的深深寂静包围了他们。

 

第二天早上，巴斯蒂安是被人一脚踹醒的。

嗷——我的老腰啊！他心疼地揉揉自己的腰窝，感觉又酸又痛，一戳火辣辣的疼。这是什么情况啊，他揉着眼睛从卷成一团的各种毯子和衣物中挣扎出来，却发现自己睡在柔软的地毯上，而沙发上那一团时不时蠕动一下的小东西，就是把他踹醒的罪魁祸首。

然而巴斯蒂安在这一刻的脑袋是空白的。开什么玩笑，他还处在喝断片了的无意识状态，眼前的景象也太真实太有冲击力了！他颤颤巍巍地掀开毯子的一角，看到深埋在柔软的棉织物中的那张干净好看的侧脸时，脑子里那根断掉的弦终于重新接上，那些荒唐的记忆也潮水般重新席卷而来。

他记得那些细碎的，绵绵的亲吻；那双蓝眼睛里或明或暗的光晕，还有眼角泛起的，略带疲惫的微红；纠缠的夹杂着酒气的淋漓的快感，和数不清的，

哦。巴斯蒂安被这个认知吓得不轻：我们……我们……

与此同时，尚无意识的能源大臣也即将从沉眠中醒来。黑道坐馆死盯着对方微微颤动的，纤长的睫毛，只觉人间美景不过如此却还是被吓出了一身冷汗，最后只得用毯子把自己裹得严严实实，妄图装傻以求蒙混过关——

而对方也只是慵懒地张开眼睛瞥了他一眼，兀自爬起身来将两人那纠缠在一起的，被香烟和酒精熏染了个十足十的衬衫粗暴地分解开，大大方方毫不掩饰地穿戴整齐，当然，他身上那些鲜艳的，欢好之后的痕迹还是让黑道坐馆极其没出息的红了脸。

然而，正经事情还是没有忘记的。巴斯蒂安一把拽住提起西装准备离开的菲利普，“等等！说好的我们用数字换数字呢！你该兑现诺言了！”

菲利普低头看看他，因为没摸着隐形眼镜，视线有点迷离，可他那副似笑非笑的样子还是无耻的坦荡荡，“啊，我说的是在我职权范围内的，那天我回去之后就让托马斯把安全口令升级了，所以我现在只能给你竞标的起步价……”

“不要这么一副被骗的样子嘛我们不是互相欺骗嘛只不过你段位不够最后被我骗了……”

“可是你利用了我！”巴斯蒂安可委屈了，“你说我们是新婚！新婚！我的精神上收到了伤害！！！”

“那你也利用了我赶走了我的客户啊。”菲利普很无辜地耸耸肩。“不出意外的核电站就是你们的了，你还有什么不满意的？”

“……”巴斯蒂安垂着头，不爽啊，真的是不爽啊，怎么可以被这个家伙给占了上风呢！

菲利普看他半天没反应，摇摇脑袋就打算离开。

“你说……你职权范围以内，都可以，是吧？”菲利普闻声回头，看到了黑道坐馆脸上又挂上了志在必得的笑意，“我求你帮忙，只要在你职权范围以内就可以？”

菲利普眨眨眼睛， 对方的反应令他始料未及，“可以……？”他迟疑了一下，随即换上了肯定的口吻，“可以。”反正回去之后继续修改安全指令就是了，他有些无畏地想着，带着自己的胜利成果潇潇洒洒离开了黑道坐馆那栋大的有些惊人的住宅。虽然他的小秘书看到自家老板精神不振衣衫不整的样子捶胸顿足地表示都赖自己并且自责了好久。

也许从这个层面上看是没有什么问题？

令菲利普完全没有预料到的是巴斯蒂安的无耻程度。

三天后，正当能源大臣尽职尽责地处理着手头的事情时，那位气场十足的黑道坐馆大马金刀地地跨进门来，并且二话不说就要去解他的裤子，吓得大臣一下跳开两米半，顺便举起手头厚厚的工具书做着无谓的防备，“你想干什么！再过来我叫人了啊！！！Q口Q！！！”

巴斯蒂安看起来倒是有点茫然，“你不是说职权范围以内的都可以帮吗？”

菲利普觉得自己声儿都颤了，“是……是我说的……”

对方的表情一瞬间又愉悦了起来，“帮忙打一炮在职权范围以内嘛！”

菲利普努力控制着自己即将暴走的神经突触，“你能不能吃了药再来找我！这种事情是说句帮个忙就算了的吗！”

巴斯蒂安举起双手，示意自己没带任何有攻击性的武器，一边循循善诱地摆出一副心灵导师的样子，一边不着痕迹地往前凑，“告诉我，亲爱的菲利普，上次你不爽嘛？”

然后他成功地看到能源大臣的脸颊上出现了小小的两团可疑的红色，“唔……真心实意地说确实还不错……”

有戏！巴斯蒂安心中的小人欢天喜地地雀跃起来。可他的脸上还是摆着一副很矜持，很有欺骗性的好人表情，“对啊，所以我也很爽嘛……再爽一次不好嘛！”

要是能保持这样一种奇妙的联系，偶尔互通个有无什么的，那就更棒了啊！

菲利普挑挑眉毛，“你的想法不止如此吧。

奈何对方笑的温良无害，“你总不能把你的私人生活也加密吧。”

像是为了证明什么似的，巴斯蒂安急急忙忙又加了一句，“我是真的觉得这样的关系很合适啊，而且那天晚上你自己也很享受啊，我就更享受啦……这也算是互利互惠嘛。”

菲利普沉默地盯着他。半晌之后微微笑了一下，“的确，是一件很奇妙的事情。”他用左手摸着自己的下巴，那一瞬间巴斯蒂安好像看到了一团小小的名为阴谋的东西从愉悦的蓝眼睛里一闪而过，“亲爱的巴斯蒂安，如果你坚持，我们要签个保密协议喔。”

 

从那以后，两个人还真就保持了一种奇妙的联系。不过和巴斯蒂安设想的可不太一样，大多数时候都是菲利普坐在书桌前餐桌前沙发上床上屋子里的各种地方处理公务，而巴斯蒂安则是靠在书桌前餐桌前沙发上床上屋子里的各种地方百无聊赖地刷爪机抓推特刷各种社交网站和购物网站。

似乎比以前的生活更无聊。

然而也不是。巴斯蒂安承认，那个下午他冲到菲利普的办公室纯属心血来潮，而更多的理由则是因为菲利普自作主张说出的“结婚”那个词儿实在是给他的猪心造成了不可磨灭的永久性伤害，他需要从这个雷厉风行的大臣手里拿走些什么才能满足自己的虚荣心。而菲利普是不是抱着一点点愧疚或是妥协的心情答应了他的请求也是无从知晓。但是，在那些为数不多的，两人坦诚相待的夜晚里， 听着对方粗重又急切的呼吸，肌肤相贴之处火热的温度，决堤的快感冲击着感官，实在是一场疯狂又离奇的冒险，好像他们手牵着手在湍急的流水之中艰难回溯，而坠入深渊的那一刻眼前又像炸开了无数的银色花火，目眩神迷的令人心惊。

巴斯蒂安觉得，他越来越离不开这位看起来一丝不苟但是心眼儿不知道比别人多了多少的能源大臣啦。

而菲利普的心思也如他为人一般，难猜的很。也许自己对他来说是与众不同的，巴斯蒂安想。不然他为什么答应了这个邀约，又为什么在那些绵绵的亲吻中间满怀深情地呢喃着自己的名字？

巴斯蒂安闲的没事儿的时候喜欢登录自己的社交网站，看各种各样乱七八糟的新闻。

比如：

网友23456：咱们的能源大臣看起来不够有气势啊，上次被拍到在水深一米四的泳池里游泳……

少女的猪心：你才没有气势你才没有气势你才没有气势！能源大臣气场七米一！

网友34567：楼上不用这么激动吧……但是能源大臣确实长的很孩子啊。

少女的猪心：你才长的孩子你才长得孩子你才长得孩子！能源大臣长的最有气势！

网友45678： 好吧你赢了……

少女的猪心： ╭(╯^╰)╮

而菲利普对他这样的幼稚行为向来嗤之以鼻。直到有一次巴斯蒂安坐在他身边孜孜不倦地刷着T直至昏昏欲睡地靠在他的肩头，菲利普才稍稍活动一下有些僵硬的脖颈，从他手里把平板抽出来，看着那些乱七八糟的评论，努力不笑出声来。

网友56789：唔，能源大臣如果知道有人这么喜欢他一定很开心。

 

他们会一起前往某个不知名的小镇度假。在为数不多的休闲时间里菲利普会尝试着做饭，尽管最后总会报废到一个可怜的煎锅或者烤箱；巴斯蒂安喜欢坐在湖边的小亭子里写书。没错，是写书。黑道坐馆巴斯蒂有一个文学的梦想，而那些在打字机的墨盒底下跳动的新鲜的文字则组成了一个美妙的故事——我和能源大臣的生活。他还打算在菲利普退休的时候把这本书印刷出版，让大家看看这位靠谱又稳重的大臣私底下是多么的阴险可爱。

而菲利普会端着两杯热可可坐到她身边。他们会在这无人之处肆无忌惮地接吻，做爱。热可可的香气里他们全心全意地接纳对方的一切，那些篇目不明的书页则被突然而至的一阵风卷起，晃晃悠悠地飘进水里……

“喂，书，书没啦……QAQ”

“……你又不能下去捞。”

“也是哦。”

“其实一开始，是出于好奇心。”某个星辉璀璨的夜晚，结束了一场尽致淋漓的欢爱之后，巴斯蒂安欠起身来，从床头摸出一支雪茄，“我那时想，要给你欺负回来，更好奇究竟和一个政客能维持多久的关系。但是，好像我已经离不开你啦。”

而他身边的菲利普被欺负的一动也不想动，闻言也只是冷哼一声，“收起你的文艺情怀好吗，明天假期就要结束啦。”

是啊，假期结束了，他们即将努力抓着生活这批野马的缰绳，吆喝着，呼喊着让它回归一个相对正常的轨道——

而在隐秘的某处，依然有属于两个人独有的时光。


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

“你有多爱我？”

“我对你的爱像天上的星星那么多。”

“你讨厌！今天是阴天！复合没门儿！”

砰。

巴斯蒂安那只伸向薯片袋的爪子稍微迟疑了那么一下下。电视里美丽的女主角恶狠狠地关上了房门，男主角陷入了噩梦一样的死循环，现实里巴斯蒂安的春天却随着着关门的声音到来了——菲利普回来了！

和能源大臣的每周一约时间到——巴斯蒂安愉快地在沙发上打了个滚儿，今天菲利普迟到了两个小时，不过没有关系，有又臭又长的亚洲电视剧陪他度过这无聊的时间，如果有可能他还想和菲利普好好讨论一下这剧情呐，比如为什么女主角生了个娃却每天都在怀疑这娃是自己老公和闺蜜的爱的结晶。

接下的事情却让他不那么高兴了——

“好的，我知道了，那一小时后见。”

——巴斯蒂安那颗雀跃的猪心寂寞地坠了下去。

“很抱歉巴斯蒂安。”忙碌的能源大臣踏进客厅，却低头划拉着手机，完全无视了沙发里缩成一团的巴斯蒂安的委屈眼神。“有一个紧急会议我必须去，是关于在建的核电站——你知道这对我很重要。”

哦。巴斯蒂安坐起身来，把抱枕搂在怀里。虽然很委屈……不过看在你专程跑来跟我讲一声的份上，我就原谅你啦。

“巴斯蒂？你在听吗？我那条紫红色领结是不是放在这里了？”

……

 

“你这已经是第不知道多少次爽约了啊，因为工作。”巴斯蒂安不开心地靠在门边，看着能源大臣翻箱倒柜地收拾东西——“那件衬衫是我的别拿错了！”

“我也没有办法啊。”小小的皮箱被咔哒一声合上，菲利普站起身来，眯着眼睛在黑色的袖扣和金色的袖扣之间纠结了一下，最后还是选择了黑色的，“如你所知，选情现在非常焦灼，我必须特别，特别努力工作才行。”

巴斯蒂安认命地叹了口气，自觉地走过去替他整理领结，“从你去选了该死的总理就是这样……会开到什么时候？”

“大概两天？”菲利普拧着眉头，“我今天晚上会住在悉根，下周接着飞都灵，这个周末你也不用等我啦——谢谢你，整理的很好看。”

哦真令人心塞。巴斯蒂安觉得自己像一根呆愣的木桩子，悬在半空的手不知往哪里放才合适，最后只能恶作剧似的在菲利普头上揉了一把，而这个平素看起来非常亲昵的小动作在政治家面前也变成了讨人厌的腻歪，“好了巴斯蒂安，我赶时间。”

政治家拖着自己的箱子，绕过他的爱人走向大门。巴斯蒂安赌气站在哪儿不去看他。他听到房门把手旋转的声音，哦接下来又是砰的一声，好像冷战的开端——而那个声音却迟迟没有落下。巴斯蒂安回过头，看到菲利普站在门口，低着头，欲言又止的样子。

“怎么了？”

“哦，不，没什么。”他看到菲利普的嘴角抿成严肃的线条，慢慢地又有了向上的弧度，“我很抱歉，真的。”

门被慢慢合上了。

偌大的房子里又剩下了他一个人，电视在客厅里尖叫，而他什么都听不到。菲利普真正想说的话，他什么也没有听到。

 

“下午三点和商务部的人碰头，五点钟开始发布会，八点钟有一个慈善酒会，我个人认为还是有必要参加的，毕竟这群人你明天上午要吊打他们——哦菲利普我期待好久了，在正式会议上一鼓作气把这些保守派的势头打下去——为了防止明天进入加时赛你最好先做好前期准备……”

“行了行了托马斯。”菲利普嫌弃地抬起一只手想捂住副手的嘴巴，却被后者敏捷地弯腰躲过，“拜托你了下次汇报日程的时候能别夹带这么多私货吗？不然我就让你和马里奥那美好的夏日假期里夹带着一堆工作。”

“哦，FI——FI——FIPPO！”托马斯的眼睛里瞬间贮满泪水。对于这个大部分时候脱线关键时刻却总是灵光一现的家伙菲利普向来觉得自己的语言储备不够用，刚想继续训勉他，不要再假期工作就请言简意赅条理清晰的做好一个副手的工作，甫一抬头却发现对方那亮晶晶的目光压根就没投在自己身上。

“哦，FI——FI——FIPPO！”托马斯大张着嘴巴又把那夸张的声调刻录一般地重复了一遍，“这是真爱！堪比罗密欧与朱丽叶，茜茜公主和路德维希二世的真爱！”

“什么？”面对这个思维跳脱的神奇生物，菲利普觉得有时候自己自己的智商储备似乎也不太够用，他眯着眼睛，踮起脚尖，顺着托马斯的目光狐疑地向前看去，越过机场熙熙攘攘的人流，看到一个熟悉的家伙，穿着他最熟悉不过的黑色大衣，微笑着站在那儿，头上是金碧辉煌的穹顶，那微笑却好像有迷一样的吸引力，闪亮亮的被周围的光芒反射的帅气无比。人群如水流一般交汇，复又分开，只有他站在那里，像一块坚硬寡言的礁石，微笑着将目光投将过来。

“头儿，头儿。”菲利普尚未从震惊中回过神来，肩膀就被托马斯撞了好几下，他有点迟钝地回头，看到托马斯正坏笑着冲他挤眼睛， 菲利普特别想告诉他，这个样子一点也不狡黠，真的。

“你还不去啊？”托马斯又推推他的后背，自己却一点也没有上前的意思，一副准备喝茶嗑瓜子看大戏的兴奋样子，“天呐，巴斯蒂安果然不负众望，竟然能这么快地追到这里来……”

“所以也是你把航班信息告诉他的吧。”菲利普面无表情地剜了托马斯一眼，拉起自己的箱子就往前走，把这个看热闹不嫌事儿大的家伙抛在了身后。

“yoyoFippo加油~”

“你怎么来的？”他走到巴斯蒂安的面前，

“私人飞机，这点小事儿还是很容易的。”巴斯蒂安愉快地吹了个口哨。“顺带一提，这里还有两处属于我的房产，差点就忘了。”

“那么我们的约会可以推迟到酒会后进行吗？大臣？”

菲利普摸着下巴，故意低下头去，让笑意隐没在帽檐的阴影里，“巴斯蒂，被媒体拍到可就不好了呦。”

他能想象巴斯蒂安此刻的表情，肯定是眉毛皱成了一团，有点委屈又强自洒脱的，特别让人不忍心欺负的蠢样子，却还是忍着笑，装出一副严肃的样子缓缓说道，“这种时候必须工作优先，我要先去开会了。”

巴斯蒂安垂着脑袋站在那儿不言语，菲利普扶着帽檐从他身畔擦过。“嘿巴斯蒂~”托马斯屁颠屁颠地追随着上司的步伐，路过伤心失落的巴斯蒂安身边时，还特别不怀好意地撞了撞巴斯蒂安的肩膀，“祝你们拥有一个愉快的晚上~”

巴斯蒂安疑惑地瞪大眼睛，接着，他看到了面前那只小巧的行李箱。

那是菲利普的箱子。

他像是明白了什么，一丝甜腻的快乐的情绪慢慢滋长发芽，在嘴角蔓生出一个愉悦的微笑。政治家的心思真是难猜，他拉过菲利普的箱子，从口袋里掏出手机，“嘿？阿尔扬？”小巧的皮箱在他手里左摇右摆，就差飞起来，“嗯哼？宅子的事情拜托你了？放心放心，今天晚上你和弗兰克去哪里我都不管，谁管你就拿棍子敲他，真的真的，我保证。”

 

  
“今天下午你想跟我讲什么来着？”

“嗯？”菲利普的蓝眼睛迷迷糊糊张开一条缝，看到巴斯蒂安裹得严严实实，只剩下一颗脑袋坚定不移地靠在他的枕畔，看起来有点迫切，又努力地控制着那点迫切。

那一瞬间他迷茫了一下，接着省起，结束了那场无聊透顶的酒会之后，还没走出大堂就被两个家伙——好像是光头和刀疤脸——架到了车上，哦可怜的曼努，他都没反应过来眼前是发生了什么事情呢！接着就来到了这幢宅子，他还没来得及松松领带就被从屋子里扑出来的巴斯蒂抱了个满怀，或许是因为喝了酒，他老觉得被巴斯蒂亲吻过的地方像是过了电一样火燎火燎的，巴斯蒂安抱着他，奶声奶气地，“这次没理由说不了吧。”

这还能说啥？菲利普只记得自己把那个有点重要的公文包扔在了沙发上了，然后就没有然后啦。

“说什么……”菲利普觉得自己的脑子还处在一个奇妙的混沌状态，声音也是难得的慵懒含混，“我说了什么来着……我是不是说了你要是着急就飞来找我啊……”

“你是不是又在糊弄我。”巴斯蒂安委屈的缩了一下，然后裹着被子，像一条蚕一样又往他身边蹭了蹭，“得了吧菲利，你当时肯定是想说什么，你是不是有事儿要我帮忙啊~”

壁灯的照映下菲利普总算看清楚这人眼里的意味了，满满的都是“得了吧我可是你肚子里的蛔虫你怎么可能瞒得过我哦”……的轻佻骄傲。

他微微抬起身体，摸到床头的烟并点燃了它，那烟雾的味道令人冷静。而他的巴斯蒂依然不依不饶地盯着他瞧——这人怎么就这么点出息，连撒个娇都矫情的要命——哦老天声音都开始发抖了，“菲利……你不会是想说……分开什么的……”

“当然是——不是了。”菲利普不由得弯了弯眼睛，一贯沉着的目光里沾染了些狡黠的意味，“巴斯蒂，你是因为担心这个才千里迢迢追到这里来吗？哦真可爱。”

巴斯蒂安则愣了几秒钟才醒过味儿来，“狡猾的政治家！”他愤愤不平地扁扁嘴，然后转过身去，留下一个气呼呼的背影给菲利普，“我才不是担心要分开呢，”他晃着脑袋，满不在乎地说，“我更担心的是被你求婚！真要有那么一天到来，我肯定就被你吓的心律失常啦！”

“……”菲利普一瞬间有些失语，看着那位突然退化成为三岁的幼稚小孩儿的恋人，他掐灭手里的烟头，语调上扬，颇有些不在意地问了一句，“那如果我真向你求婚了呢？”

“哈！那一定是因为什么阴谋，你这让人捉摸不透的小滑头！”巴斯蒂安裹紧了被子，他可受够了被菲利普调戏了，然而又有谁能指望打嘴仗打得过资深政治家呢？

菲利普抬手关掉头顶的壁灯，转身沉默在寂静的黑暗里。在睡意的潮汐中他闭上眼睛，努力强迫自己忘记大衣右侧口袋里那个方形的，朴素的小盒子。

 

  
巴斯蒂安觉得自己右眼突突直跳，这让他非常，非常担心自己的姻缘。

开什么玩笑，自从菲利普参加竞选，有多少次新闻里新闻里不遗余力地大肆赞扬这位英俊，冷静，谨慎克己却又热情澎湃的钻！石！王！老！五！啊！多少优秀的大龄女性——好吧甚至还有很多巴斯蒂安说啥也不想承认的年轻漂亮小姐——疯狂地准备把选票送给这位年轻有为的大臣啊！甚至还有很多男性！采访中说大臣皱着眉头耸起鼻子的样子真像一只为了冬眠四处觅食的毛绒绒的小松鼠，可爱的真想让人一把搂在怀里什么的……作为大臣的正牌男友，巴斯蒂安太阳穴上的青筋简直要突突出来了好嘛！

他提心吊胆，小心翼翼地蹲在地毯上眼巴巴地盯着自己的手机，就怕错过个约炮短信或是分手邮件什么的……

巴斯蒂安那脆弱纤细的神经简直要碎裂了。

巴斯蒂安希望菲利普能给他一个确切的答案，而那位狡猾政客嘴巴里的言语总是半真半假让人难以分辨。这是多么的不公平啊！可他又不能有丝毫的怨言——各取所需，这可是当初巴斯蒂安自己说的。

正当巴斯蒂安窝在宽大的沙发里左摇右摆长吁短叹纠结不已又十足讨厌自己这黏糊劲儿的时候，放在茶几上的手机突然振动着高声尖叫了起来，吓得巴斯蒂安手直哆嗦，手机像条光溜溜的鲤鱼一样在他手里跳了好几跳，费了半天劲儿才划开接听键。

“喂？”

“嘿老兄，这有点不太妙。”电话那头是戈麦斯中将的声音，并不似以往冷静。“你知道吗？突发的地震和核电站受损的事情。”

“我知道啊，菲利普昨天刚飞过去视察，说是搞不好又会影响他的选票。”巴斯蒂安重新躺回沙发里，“眼里只剩下选票……所以呢？选情真的不太妙？”

“要是选情就好了！”戈麦斯中将的声音突然上扬了一个分贝，“巴斯蒂，刚才地震局检测到了余震。我联系不到托马斯，可能是震后信号还没有恢复……喂，你在听吗？喂？！”

巴斯蒂安举着手机，面无表情地打开了电视，屏幕里的碎石瓦砾触目惊心，而屏幕下方滚动着的即时新闻则明明白白告诉他，核电站区域监测到较强余震，目前信号尚未联通。

“弗兰克？准备好飞机。对，现在，立刻，马上。”

 

 

“哦菲利普，刚才那一下子真是要命，我差点儿就从这里呼啦荡悠着被甩到那里去——我以为天花板要塌了呢——谢天谢地它只是掉下来一半，而且似乎是个豆腐渣工程所以没啥杀伤力，嘿亲爱的你脑袋上有石灰哎来来来我给你整理一下哦真抱歉我手上的石灰比你脑袋上的还多￥%&*……”

菲利普面无表情的拨开托马斯那只簌簌掉灰的爪子，“托马斯，你够了，刚才就是轻微地震荡了一下，而且这并不是豆腐渣，主体结构没有破损，也没发生放射物泄漏。”

“是是是是是是。”托马斯扶着他的肩膀往前走，“菲利普，你敢说刚才突然晃得那一下子你没害怕？”他挤挤眼睛，像是意识到什么令人愉快的事情似的微笑起来，虽然这笑容在上司眼里真是大写的讨厌，“我可是想到不少事情，比如甜甜圈和咖啡，奥利奥和马里奥什么的——你没有想到什么吗？猪蹄子猪肘子猪扒……”

“托马斯你够了，你是没看到媒体吗？”菲利普低低地呵斥了一声，“给我抬起头来，像个正经的政府官员的样子！”

“能源大臣，对于地震和核泄漏潜在的威胁您怎么看？”

“您依然认为推进核能建设是必要的吗？”

“政府对伤亡者的补助有没有什么详细计划？民间呼吁将工程建设经费转投入救灾，对此您有什么能告诉我们的？”

话筒镜头长枪短炮伴着闪光灯一起挤在他们面前，菲利普皱着眉头向上推了推眼镜，微微斟酌一下，说道，“首先，对于伤亡者，我们感到非常抱歉……”

“因为您推动的核电工程建设致使数百名工人被困于施工现场并且面临核辐射的威胁，您就只用抱歉来解释吗？”

“您只是为了竞选的政绩工程，在地震之后第一时间感到现场指挥保护设备，伤亡者的情况您又有多么深入的了解？”

“救灾是一项艰巨而系统的工作，”接二连三的问题让能源大臣有些不悦，但他依然平心静气的组织语言一一回答，“争分夺秒抢救生命是首要任务，我们同样也要防止余震所带来的二次伤害，第一时间转移保护设备也是为了保护附近居民和工作人员的安全……”

“菲利普，菲利普！哦Fippo！”托马斯突然两眼发光的拽着菲利普的衣角，强行终止了后者的回答，“天呐，你快看！”

菲利普被他拽的东倒西歪，气的想那眼前的话筒敲他，“什么？！”

“看天上！”托马斯的眼睛亮晶晶，“快看天上！”

这下也不用抬头看了，巨大的轰鸣声同样引起了记者们的注意，一架神气的直升机呼啸着降落在一块勉强算是完好的空地上，菲利普愣神的功夫，舱门已经缓缓打开，一个绝对意想不到的身影出现在他的视野里。

“这是什么鬼……”恐怕只有这五个字才足以形容他现在的心情。不过几个念头的功夫能源大臣已然回过神来，第一反应却是拨开面前的长枪短炮小跑着奔了过去。

“你来这里干什么不知道有余震的吗？”长时间没有喝水，菲利普的声音微微有些嘶哑。

巴斯蒂安抿着嘴唇，他的男朋友，他的狡猾政客，一身疲惫地站在他面前，嘴唇因为缺水有些干裂，眼睛通红布满血丝，正隐忍着怒气平静地冲他发火。“从哪儿来的就从那哪儿回去……”

他低头抱住他，把那颗脑袋按在怀里，堵上了对方还想继续的，喋喋不休的教训。

“我快被吓死了……”

他带着哭腔，委屈极了，“马里奥给我打电话，我快被吓死了……”

菲利普被他抱着，满腔的怒气都被零星的眼泪浇熄了。他抬起手想环上巴斯蒂的肩膀，说点什么来安慰这个爱哭的家伙，却被身后咔嚓咔嚓的声音唤回了理智。

“重大新闻！一男子出现在地震现场，和能源大臣深情相拥！二人关系非同一般！”

“疑似大臣伴侣的黑衣男子突然出现打断采访！”

“是否为舆论炒作……”

“……”

“巴斯蒂，我真要被你害死了。”

 

 

“在这场突如其来的地震中失去亲人是多么可怕而痛苦的事，但我们必须坚韧，为了我们的所爱。”

“这样就行了？”托马斯歪着脑袋在小本本上一字一句记录了下来，“就这么发通稿？你和巴斯蒂的事儿不用提？”

“不用，”菲利普放下手中的玻璃杯，“这件事情我还没考虑好，先这样吧。”他转身握住门把手，想了想又回过头来，“托马斯，你觉得这事儿怎么办好？”

托马斯耸耸肩，“其实你最清楚的啊，就看巴斯蒂咯。”

菲利普苦笑一下，“他应该不会同意，他可不是任人摆布的家伙。”

“我倒觉得他急乎乎地飞过来才真的说明问题。”托马斯咧开他那张大嘴，“放心吧菲利普，你俩之间简直是比八点档还好预测的happy ending.”

“我是不是干了坏事儿啊……”巴斯蒂安乖乖地坐在沙发里，眼巴巴地盯着刚跟托马斯对完通稿推门出来的菲利普，“会不会有人因为这个在你的民调上做文章？哦菲利我真不是故意的马里奥给我打完电话我当时脑子一片空白完全不知道怎么办一冲动就飞过来了我真抱歉……”

“没关系。”菲利普走到沙发跟前，推推巴斯蒂的肩膀，示意他给自己腾个位置。“多亏你从天而降，搞得记者的重点从攻击我转移到挖八卦上面去了，谁知道他们又能挖出什么陈芝麻烂谷子来。不过都无所谓了。”菲利普把双手叠在脑后，仰躺在沙发上，“这么一闹，我倒是可以安安静静等着换届了，没有人会喜欢一个只为自己着想的总理吧。”

巴斯蒂安盯着他的爱人，一阵沉默后，像是下定了什么决心似的开口道，“要不我们结婚吧。”

菲利普瞪大眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我们结婚，这样就不会有人拿你的私生活做文章，相反还会称赞你是个相当有情义的家伙。”巴斯蒂摸着下巴，思路突然就打开了，“这样也不会有人拿核电站的事情刁难你，因为大家的关注点都变成了卧槽这人怎么突然就结婚了简直没有一丝丝防备什么的，这时候你再站出来说些什么关于爱和相信的废话就显得更有说服力……”

“哦巴斯蒂。”菲利普微笑着打断了黑道坐馆那美好的设想，“我之前怎么没发现你这么有从政的天赋。”

“那当然我可是跟着你耳濡目染了这么久。”巴斯蒂安得意地一扬脑袋，“这样就再不会有人说你是个冷血无情的家伙了，多好。”

“那你呢？”菲利普垂下眼睛，“你想结婚吗？”

“……我想不想现在不是那么重要吧，虽然我确实没想过会有这么一天。”巴斯蒂安的宏伟愿景突然变成了一堆泡沫，他也学着菲利普的样子，双手交叠着陷进了沙发里，“说到底这情况也是我害的，而且，”他顿了顿，终于下定决心似得望向菲利普的眼睛，“我什么都没想，只想着马上见到你，这也许就是爱吧。”

“我想我是爱你的，菲利。”

菲利普挑起眉毛，一抹笑意出现在他眼睛的神采里，“谢谢你，巴斯蒂。”他从口袋里掏出一个方形的小盒子，“虽然你提过，被我求婚肯定会吓得心律失常，我觉得我还是得问问你的意见……”他打开盒子，是两枚交叠着放在一起的戒指，“你愿意吗？”

巴斯蒂安突然有些语塞，他张着嘴巴，愣了好一会儿，终于恍然大悟地大叫道，“……你真是个狡猾的家伙！你一开始就想跟我结婚好拉动你那该死的民调是不是！”

有什么关系呢？菲利普伸手勾住巴斯蒂的脖子，“可是你来了，”他的目光喜悦而真诚，“我没有想到，但是你来了。”

巴斯蒂安叹了口气，他向来拿政治家没辙，从一开始就是。“那你当时为什么不说呢？”他扭扭身子，也伸出手环住菲利普，“我算是认栽啦，”他装作很无奈的样子，却怎么也抑制不住嘴角的微笑，“嘿，别的不说，结婚真是个好主意吗？”

“其实……”菲利普眨眨眼睛，“今天我的民调涨了7个百分点，舆论说在废墟中深情相拥简直太帅了。”

“从一开始你就在骗我！”巴斯蒂气愤地把他的狡猾政客扑倒在沙发上，“你这个小恶魔，表里不一的政客……呜……”

他的话被一个吻结结实实地堵住了。

 


End file.
